Thinking Outside the Box
by ComicalParodox
Summary: Its funny how they can be ready for war even before it happens, but when locked inside a steel box, let all hope be lost. Not Slash.


"Get me out of here!" Jason yelled loudly, kicking at the metal door with aloud bag as the steel toed boot made contact and Tim shook his head slowly, his hands tucked in his pockets as he leaned against the opposite wall, watching the man break.

"Give it up Jason, that door isnt moving and neither are we." Tim said and Jason ignored him, looking up and pushing harder on the top hatch that refused to budge and a feral sound ripped past his teeth, Tim blinking and wondering if the man should think about getting tested for rabies.

"I hate this fucking place." Jason growled, kicking the doors once more before he started to pace in the small box once again.

"It`s just security measures Jason, they`ll find us." Tim pointed out, the man shaking his head and running his hands over his face.

They were currently at Wayne Enterprise, Tim because he worked here and it was normal to see an employee at said work-place while Jason was only here to try to ring Bruce out because the man had blown up one of Jason`s more deadly apartments that really would have blown on its own if one more gun had been tucked away into the shack.

consequently they met here, in the elevator, not caring to make eye contact or even try to speak until the elevator lights flickered and the box shook violently before they heard the loud clank of metal and it stopped, the lights flickering back on to emergency red that was hurting Tim`s eyes right about now.

Looking at his watch he noted they had been here for just thirty minutes and the savage man was already losing his mind in the confined space like any normal animal, Tim so calm and relaxed he looked like he could slip into a coma if he tried hard enough.

"Who the fuck puts triple lock hatches and print scanners to unlock a fucking elevator hatch?" Jason growled and Tim shrugged. Because Bruce was paranoid and he had money and when those two things mixed ideas came out that might not make sense untill something the man was paranoid about actually happened.

"At least we know were safe from fucking ninja`s and assassins," Jason hissed as he gestured to the door and Tim nodded once more, Bruce always thought someone would one day attack from the elevator shaft...like he said...parinod.

"So we`re stuck in here, probably for the rest of our damn lives." Jason said dramatically and Tim crossed his arms over his chest, "Jason be realistic, someone`ll see that the elevator isnt working sooner or later and they`ll send someone to pry it open.

"But what if we run out of air? Hmm?" Jason growled, that was a fear Jason never shared with anyone and Tim wasnt too sure himself if it was a true fear but he wouldn't judge if the thought of suffocating made the man uneasy, he wasn't a little fond of it himself.

"The hatch is air tight, not the doors." Tim hummed, grabbing the rail and lowering himself to the floor, "and if I`m worng and the door somehow is just as air tight as the hatch then it`sw proably best to stop talking and relax."

"Hm, I fucking hate this place." Jason repeated, "I swear, Bruce did this just to fuck with me."

"No, I`m here too and he needs me." Tim sighed, blinking as Jason glared at him, "Sorry, came out wrong."

"It better of." Jason snapped.

"Boy scouts honor." Tim hummed, crossing one leg over the other as Jason sighed and sat down grumbling, "I bet you werent even a boy scout either."

"I was...for like a month." Tim nodded.

"What happened?" Jason asked with a smirk.

Tim made a face, "I kind of found out that the consoler was growing pot and selling it to the older kids and making them distribute it over the city for a few bucks."

Jason shook his head, "You have problem replacement, you know that?"

"I have a problem?" Tim chuckled, "Says the man who was just bouncing around the elevator like a trapped squirrel."

"Whatever," Jason growled, leaning forward to pull off his coat and lean his head back against the wall, "is it hot in here?"

"No," Tim said, "you just think it is, actually, its interesting, even the slightess bit of panic made you doubt that the elevator wasnt air tight, so now, the little bit of doubt is growing and growing, the human mind will go at great lengths to trick itself and in a moment you`ll find it`s hard to breath, you might start to sweat but if you lower your body temp and your breathing then you`ll be relaxed and your mind wont fee-,"

"Yeah I stopped listening to you when you said interesting," Jason hummed, "anything that comes out of your mouth is either boring or sad."

"Liar." Tim frowned and Jason snorted, shifting on the floor, "fine, I`ll prove it, say something and I`ll tell you why it`s sad or boring."

"...fine," Tim sighed leaning his head against the wall, "S`not like I have anything else to do."

"Way to sound positive." Jason growled, "so say something, just one word."

"um...coke?"

"Boring!" Jason growled, "Your not even trying."

"fine, W.E." Tim said and Jason nodded.

"Boring, and even you know that, you can't tell me you dont spend half your time screwing off on the computer when you already did a years worth of work on your laptop at home." Jason guessed and tim shrugged.

"Bruce."

"Sad, because you still think he gives a shit if we die in here." Jason hummed and Tim rolled his eyes.

"Dick."

"Boring," Jason said, "Dicky is an open book, and you like having people around that are a challenge, the only reason you keep him close is for the emotional support that you clearly would shrivel up and die without."

"One not true and two...Damian."

"Sad, even you don't like the fact you lower yourself to his level when you decide to argue with a ten year old."

"Hypocrite." tim shot back, "You both fight all the time."

"Yeah but by the end of the day I just dont give a shit, plus baby bird doesnt feel threatened by me as much as he does by you MR. work with Daddy at the office." Jason snickered and Tim rolled his eyes, "Next," he hummed, "Stephanie..."

"Thats got the word sad written in big bold italic letters," Jason laughed loudly, "and there are probably like several different definitions to the word sad that I`m thinkin` about. One, she died, sucks for you, two, even when you`ve had like ten chances you still havent jumped her yet, and three, you just keep pissing her off and i think the fourth one is that your face has seen major damage by this blonde."

"Hmm...yeah." Tim said rubbing his temple where he remembered the brick to the side of the face. Jason scooting further away from Tim, eyes narrowed, "I swear if you start fantasizing in this confined space I will murder you, and this time I will win." He growled, Tim rasing a confused eyebrow at the man.

"What about you?" Tim asked, sitting up, Jason humming in question and Tim shrugging, "Well, why can't whatever you say sound sad or pathetic."

"because it`s not in my nature, while you're a tiny broken winged bird the teen kids down the block keep trying to poke with a stick, I am a feral wolf, no matter what I do everyone first reaction to me is, he`s awesome." Jason grinned and Tim shook his head, "Yeah, a wolf that needs to be shot, you obvious stuck you head in too many rabid holes, I mean, what about your team?"

"My team," Jason growled, pointing a finger at the other man as he stood up, "is amazing!"

"Unorganized, unfit, uncoordinated, no leader ship other than an emotionally unstable man who`s died at one point and out of all three of you you're actually the youngest , oh and everywhere you go your labeled under crazy, insane, and terrorist." Tim pointed out as he too pushed himself to his feet, not liking the hight difference.

"Ever thought thats the plan?" he asked and Tim laughed loudly.

"No, no I have not," Tim smirked, "looks like your lone wolf act isnt as solo as you claim to be."

"I hate you Drake." Jason growled. "And I swear to god the moment we get out of here, you and me. roof."

"You know we might have to take an elevator to get there," Tim pointed out, "I wouldnt want you to get scared."

"Oh please I saw you almost piss yourself when the Elevator started going down." Jason laughed and Tim shook his head with a small roll of his eyes, "I never-,"

Instantly the elevator shook violently the two screaming loudly as they grabbed onto one another like Tim might want to save Jason from a falling death or Jason save Tim.

Just as sudden as it had started the shaking stopped, lights flickering back on and the green numbers blinking back on the screen above the door before with a finial ding the doors opened to a thankfully empty hallway, the two brothers instantly pushing each other away.

Tim straightening his shirt while Jason brushed fake lint off his shirt and picked up his jacket snapping his fingers ad pointing at the younger man, "Never happened."

"Yeah, no, never." Tim nodded, clearing his throat, and walking out of the elevator and walking down the hall while Jason ducked into the stair-case, praying never again to use the elevator.


End file.
